


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris threw the first snowball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ravenclawwit.livejournal.com/profile)[**ravenclawwit**](http://ravenclawwit.livejournal.com/)who gave me links for the new Bones season. She wanted playing in the snow & then getting ‘warmed up’. I <3 you bb!

Adam had been enjoying the quiet walk back from the local diner. The air was crisp and cold, the way it got just after a heavy snow. Kris had finished his coffee quickly and tucked his hand into Adam’s coat pocket.

“I told you to put on gloves,” Adam chided as he felt the chill of Kris’ hand seep through the fabric of his coat.

“I’m from Arkansas,” Kris scoffed. “Gloves are for sissies.”

Adam glared at him. “Well, Sissie, your icicle fingers are freezing my waist.”

Kris wriggled his fingers in Adam’s pocket. “That’s not your waist,” he declared confidently. “That’s your love handles.”

Adam made a point of pulling Kris’ hand out of his pocket. “Fuck you,” he told him, making sure he said it without inflection. He stalked off towards the cottage that was their holiday home for the next week.

He did not see the snowball coming. Well, he didn’t see it coming because the Coward Kris Allen, threw it at him from behind. “Tag, you’re it!” Kris yelled and raced past him to the tree that stood in the middle of the garden.

“Some days I really wonder why I fell in love with you,” Adam stood stock still and breathed. The snow was melting and trailing icy, wet fingers down his neck.

“Because I’m cute and cuddly and the love of your life,” Kris shouted from the safety of the tree trunk.

“I’m trying to remember that,” Adam told him and bent down to scoop up some snow. Kris whooped as Adam made a perfectly round, perfectly solid snowball and looked up at him.

“Just remember that I love you and I left my wife so that I could be with you and came out to the world on ‘Ellen’!” Kris called, eyes wide with terrified laughter.

“I know that,” Adam said, hefting the weight of the snowball in his hand. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to be a pussy and lie down for you to whip my ass at snowball fights.”

Kris choked with giggles. “You’re a California boy, babe, you’ve never had a snowball fight.”

“I went skiing every year at Big Bear, _babe_ ,” Adam told him. “I made Neil cry a lot.” He made sure the snowball hit Kris in the face.

Kris spluttered through ice and water and swatted the remnants of the snowball from his face. He scowled at Adam who had doubled over with laughter. “Oh, it is **on**!” Kris yelled and the snowballs started flying.

Adam took up position behind a thick hedge that splintered every snowball that hit it. Kris stayed behind the tree trunk but Adam was ruthless. He had a very good arm, even though he hadn’t been great at sports, he’d been competitive with Neil and he’d always won the snowball fights. He hit Kris nine times out of ten while Kris missed more often than not, howling with laughter and protest every time.

Kris yelped when the snowball hit his face, exploding into a mist of white. He dropped to the ground and scrubbed at his eyes. “Ow! Something is in my eye!” he moaned and Adam stayed behind his shield. He didn’t trust that little shit at all.

“Okay there, baby?” he called when Kris stayed down.

“There must have been something in that snowball,” Kris whined. “Something is burning in my eye!”

Adam stood cautiously and went over to where Kris was lying in the snow, hands still over his face. He knelt down next to him and tugged on one hand. “Come on, let me see,” he said and Kris let him pull his hand away.

The next moment, Adam was on his back and his face was full of snow as Kris yelled in triumph, piling the snow onto him in handfuls. “Gotcha!” he crowed and Adam could feel every inch of his body going cold and wet and he growled.

He lurched up and over and held Kris face down in the snow. Kris wriggled and shouted and sputtered and Adam dropped all his weight onto him, rubbing against him and laughing into his ear. “Who’s got who? Huh?”

“Asshole!” Kris bellowed and tried to buck up. He froze when he felt Adam’s cock against his ass, hot and hard and ready. “Are you serious?” he asked, craning his neck around and glaring at Adam. “I’m face first in the snow, freezing my nuts off and you’ve got a hard-on?”

Adam grinned at him and rubbed his cheek against Kris’. “What can I say, baby, I have weird ideas about foreplay?”

“Oh my God,” Kris groaned and dropped his head down again, jerking back up when his cheek hit the snow. “My boyfriend is a nymphomaniac!”

“And you love it!” Adam declared and got to his feet, hauling Kris up with him. They grinned at each other, snowflakes decorating their hair and clothes and Adam bent down and kissed Kris.

His lips were cold and damp but Adam knew that if he had to kiss a thousand mouths blind-folded, he’d always know which mouth belonged to Kris.

They wrapped their arms around each other and Kris opened his mouth and Adam swept his tongue in, licking and biting and sucking until he could almost see the steam coming off the both of them.

“Hey, you two, take it inside!” The call from their neighbour broke them apart and Adam looked over to see Alan wave at them and roll his eyes.

“You’re just jealous!” Kris called back, his voice a little hoarse.

“You make us all look bad!” Alan agreed and Martha, his wife smacked his arm.

“We can give lessons if you’d like,” Adam told him.

“Hush, you!” Martha blushed and tugged Alan away, both of them laughing.

“It’s probably a good thing he interrupted us,” Adam told Kris as they headed for the door.

“Why?” Kris complained, “I was just starting to have fun.”

“Because the next couple of minutes and that sex tape you don’t want to talk about making might have been on YouTube,” Adam said.

“What?” Kris exclaimed as he helped Adam off with his jacket. “What sex tape on YouTube?”

“The one that Alan and Martha would have been filming on their phones if we’d gone any further out there in the snow,” Adam told him.

“They would have filmed us?” Kris asked in horror. “They seem like such nice people.”

Adam started laughing. “Baby, _I_ would have filmed us. We’re fucking hot.”

Kris shrugged out of his coat and hung it up. “Well,” he drawled and Adam felt it in his toes, “we were getting there.”

He lifted his mouth and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist again. Adam kissed him until his lips were red and swollen and they were both breathing hard.

“Now, I think you still need to be punished for the ‘love handles’ remark,” Adam said, loving how pliant Kris was in his arms.

“I meant that I love to handle you there,” Kris tried and ran for the bedroom, Adam hot at his heels, laughing the whole way.

Kris may have started it, but Adam was the one who got to finish it.


End file.
